Wielki Grobowiec Nazarick
Wielki Grobowiec Nazarick (ナザリック 地下大墳墓) to główna siedziba gildii Ainz Ooal Gown, powszechnie znana z tego, że jest niezwyciężonym lochem w YGGDRASIL. Fabuła Nieumarły król Kiedy gra YGGDRASIL miała zostać zamknięta, Momonga pozostał do końca gry w Wielkim Grobowcu Nazaricka. Było to wtedy, gdy większość jego kolegów z gildii opuściła go z powodów osobistych w prawdziwym życiu i przygotowała się do wymuszonego wylogowania. Jednakże nie spodziewał się, że zostanie teleportowany do Nowego Świata wraz ze swoją kwaterą główną gildii i wszystkimi jego sługami NPC, którzy byli tam z nim i od tamtego momentu mieli swoje własne osobowości oparte na ich zaprogramowanym ustawieniu. Decydując się na stworzenie wiecznej legendy nie tylko dla siebie w Nowym Świecie, Momonga przejmuje imię, Ainz Ooal Gown, ponieważ reprezentuje całą jego gildię. Budowa i właściwości Przed podbojem przez Ainz Ooal Gown, posiadał jedynie 6 pięter. Po podboju loch został całkowicie przebudowany i powiększony do 10 pięter, gdzie na każdym poziomie w konkretnych miejscach znajdowały się portale umożliwiające magiczną podróż. Początkowo, maksymalna, zsumowana, wartość poziomów postaci NPC do stworzenia własnego lochu wynosiła 2250, jednak z racji podbicia lochu przez Ainz Ooal Gown za pierwszym podejściem wartość ta wzrosła do 2750, stawiając Nazarick tuż pod 9 największymi lochami w grze, posiadającymi po 3000 poziomów postaci NPC. Powierzchnia Z zewnątrz można opisać Nazarick jako rozciągający się 200 metrów we wszystkich kierunkach. Był on otoczony 6 metrowym murem, z dwoma bramami, przednią i tylną. 4 pomniejsze mauzolea były ustawione w 4 głównych kierunkach z jednym większym mauzoleum w środku, który stanowił pierwszy poziom lochu i umożliwiały podróż przy użyciu pierścienia Ainz Ooal Gown. Piętra 1-3: Cmentarz Poziomy te zostały stworzone na podobieństwo katakumb z wieloma niemarłymi znajdującymi się w ich ciemnościach. * Strażnik piętra: Shalltear Bloodfallen * znane miejsca: ** Czarna kapsuła: miejsce bytowania Kyouhukou. Znajduje się na drugim piętrze. ** Zniszczony most sznurowy: utrzymywany przez liny, wyglądające na gotowe pęknąć w każdym momencie, złożony z zbutwiałego drewna z częściowo brakującymi elementami. Piętro 4: Podziemne jezioro Na ten poziom składa się jaskinia z podziemnym jeziorem, podczas podboju lochu bossem na tym piętrze był wielki biały nietoperz. * Strażnik piętra: Gargantua Piętro 5: Lodowiec Piętro te składa się z rozległej przestrzeni z wieloma lodowymi górami. Występowały tu także burze śnieżne nakładające efekt spowolnienia i zadające stałe obrażenia od chłodu, zostały one jednak wyłączone po przeniesieniu do Nowego Świata by zaoszczędzić na kosztach utrzymania. * Strażnik piętra: Cocytus * znane miejsca: ** Zamarźnięte więzienie: dwupoziomowy budynek wyglądający niczym dom z baśni, stanowi więzienie dla przeciwników gildii, pilnowanych przez potwory należące do odmian upiorów *** Pomieszczenie prawdy: miejsce bytowania Neuronist Painkill *** Pokój Nigredo: miejsce bytowania Nigredo Piętro 6: Dżungla Wysokie na 200 metrów oraz posiadające zarówno sztuczne niebo jak i sztuczne słońce, zostało stworzone przez Blue Planet, posiada cykl dnia i nocy. Z powodu braku zmiennych, poza lekkim wiatrem, warunków klimatycznych Mare od czasu do czasu przyzywa deszcz. * Strażnik piętra: Aura Bella Fiora i Mare Bello Fiore * znane miejsca: ** Gigantyczne drzewa: dom Mare i Aury ** Amfiteatr: kopia rzymskiego koloseum. widownię stanowią golemy, natomiast Dragonkins dbają o jego czystość, występują tu także miejsca VIP dla członków gildii ** Green hole: przestrzeń przekształcona w wioskę po podboju Wielkiego lasu Tob ** Zarośnięte ruiny ** Wielkie jezioro Piętro 7: Lawa Jest to piętro z płynącą niczym rzeka lawą perfekcyjnie wpisujące się w typowy wizerunek piekła. Podczas podboju lochu przez Ainz Ooal Gown bossem na tym piętrze był ognisty smok. * Strażnik piętra: Demiurge * znane miejsca: ** Rozogniona świątynia: dom Demiurge, wejście na 8 piętro znajduje się w jej wnętrzu, jest ona pilnowana przez siedmiu Lordów Zła ** Rzeka lawy: pilnowana przez Guren'a Piętro 8: Dzicz Ostateczna linia obrony gildii, pilnowana przez najpotężniejszych NPC. Zdobycie tego piętra oznaczało że szanse Ainz Ooal Gown na zwycięstwo są znikome, znajduje się tu co najmniej jeden przedmiot światowej klasy * Strażnik piętra: Victim * znane miejsca: ** Sephiroth: dom Victim'a ** Sanktuarium kwitnącej wiśni: dom Aureole Omega, pilnowany przez Uka-no-Mitamę i Ootoshi Piętro 9: Królewski apartament Piętro te zawiera pokoje dla członków gildii oraz dla NPC, a także publiczną łaźnie, kafejki, salony piękności, sklepy i inne budynki użytkowe, w czasach YGGDRASIL stanowiły one jedynie ozdobę, natomiast po przeniesieniu do Nowego Świata uległy przekształceniu w poprawnie funkcjonować * znane miejsca: ** Komnata okrągłego stołu: miejsce narad 41 Najwyższych Istot. ** Bar: bar zarządzany przez Sous-chef'a ** Ośrodek spa Nazarick: Spa składające się z dwunastu różnych stef ** Jadalnia służby: jadalnia w której służące spożywały posiłki ** Pokoje służby: miejsce bytowania służby, w tym Sebasa Piętro 10: Tron Piętro zawierające tron na którym zasiada Przywódca Gildii, który stanowi Przedmiot Światowej Klasy. * Strażnik piętra: Albedo * znane miejsca: ** Pokój Plejad: umiejscowiony tuż przy wejściu na 10 piętro ** Lemegeton: 67 golemów inspirowanych demonami Salomona ** Sala tronowa: oryginalne miejsce bytowania Albedo (po przeniesieniu do Nowego Świata przeniosła się do jednego z pokojów na 9 piętrze), a także miejsce w którym znajduje się Tron Królów ** Ashurbanipal: biblioteka oraz miejsce bytowania Titusa Annaeusa Secundus. Pilnowana przez Pięciu Dobrych Imperatorów (Cocceiusa, Ulpiusa, Aeliusa, Fluviusa i Aureliusa) Ciekawostki * Początkowo Nazarick znajdował się w Helheim, ciemnym, zimnym, zachmurzonym świecie pozbawionym światła dnia. * wszelkie efekty pogodowe wymagały pieniędzy by być aktywne, zatem by zaoszczędzić, zostały one wyłączone * w alternatywnej historii, gdzie Suzuki Satoru trafia do Nowego Świata samotnie (oraz 200 lat wcześniej) Nazarick przenosi się do Nowego Świata w tym samym czasie co w głównej serii i doprowadza do upadku co najmniej 3 państw ludzi. en:Great Tomb of Nazarick es:Gran Tumba de Nazarick ru:Великая Гробница Назарик Kategoria:Lokacje Kategoria:Nazarick